logosfandomcom-20200222-history
CBS/Other
Logos 1951–present CBS (Alt).svg|Alternative version CBS (Alt) V2.svg|Alternative small version CBS Outlined.svg|Outlined version 1997.JPG|Watermark version (1993-2009) CBS Onscreen.jpg|Watermark version (2009-present) 1962– CBS (Classic).svg|Main version CBS (Alternative) (Classic).svg|Alternative version 1992–2007 2007–2010 2010–2011 2011–2015 2015– 2018–present Wordmarks CBS (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark (1951-) CBS1992wordmark.svg|Wordmark (1992-2007) CBSWordmark2007.svg|Wordmark (2007-2010) CBS2010wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2010-2011) CBS2011wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2011-2015) CBS2015wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2015-present) CBS2018wordmark.png|Wordmark (2018-present) On-screen logos and idents 1947–1951 Cbs49.jpg Snapshot 5 (5-26-2017 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 6 (5-26-2017 8-44 PM).png Snapshot 7 (5-26-2017 8-46 PM).png Snapshot 2 (5-26-2017 8-37 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-26-2017 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-26-2017 8-41 PM).png 1951–1959 cbs1951.jpg|Network ID XnOmmmzFMktmNOn1qTPGkw9917.jpg 413a4d4ed8562bb296ee87cf2567b6ca.png 17810c53ff245495aa8055afd75a1317.png Cbs1951d.jpg cffca3b8c3626f33cc86c1d48cfffecf.png 1954–1959 cbs1958.jpg|Color Network ID 1959–1965 6f3e368c68fc3c2b54697f948217deec.png|Network ID 1959–1961 cbs1959.jpg|Color Network ID 1965–1970 cbs1960s.jpg|Network ID cbs_1970slogo.jpg|Promo ID from 1965 Cbs1969.jpg 1965–1971 CBS 'In Color' (1965).png 1970–1971 cbs1970.jpg|Network ID 1971–1972 cbs1971.jpg|Network ID vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h00m13s050.png|Network ID 1972–1973 CBS 1972.jpg|Network Telop ID cbs1972_a.jpg|Network ID CBS1972promos.png|Promo ID from 1972 1973–1974 cbs1973.jpg|Network ID CBS (1973).png cbs 1973.png|Promo ID from 1973 CBS 'Eye' Logo.jpg 1974–1975 CBS ID 1974.png|Network ID CBS1974e.png|Network ID 1975–1976 cbs1975_a.JPG|Network ID cbs-1976-ident1.jpg|Network ID Cbs1975red.png|Network ID 1976–1977 Cbs1976.jpg|Network ID CBS1976green.png|Network ID 1977–1980 Cbs1977b.jpg|Network ID CBS 1977 Green.jpg|Network ID F7f19ddb21e0e703fa781424dd00b476.png|Network ID Cbs1978redorange.png|Network ID 1978–1979 cbs1978b.jpg|Network ID from 1978 Cbs1978.jpg|Network ID from 1978 cbs1978_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1978 Cbs1978a.jpg|Promo ID from 1978 1979–1980 Cbs1979.jpg|Promo ID 1980–1983 cbs1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 QuickTime Plogog - Copyef.jpg|Network ID from 1980 cbs-1981-ident1.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 CBS Eye (Cue Heavenly Chorus).png|Circa 1981 Marketing Bumper 1983–1984 cbs1983.jpg|Network ID QuickTime_Plogogrrggrrg.jpg|Early 1983 1984–1985 cbs1984.jpg|Network ID 1985–1986 cbs1985.jpg|Network ID 1986–1987 cbs1986.jpg|Network ID 1987–1988 cbs1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 cbs1988.jpg|Network ID CBS1988.jpg|Network ID KCBS-TV's CBS 2 News At 11's Beauty Experiment Video Promo For Tuesday Night, January 15, 2013.jpg|Network ID 1936575 104169272926982 5860507 n.jpg|Network ID 1989–1990 cbs1989.jpg|Network ID Cbs1990.jpg|Network ID 1990–1992 cbs1991.jpg|Network ID McDonald's CBS.png|Network Legal ID 1992–1995 Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 6-01 AM).png|Network ID Vlcsnap-2019-01-06-22h06m01s480.png|Network ID Telop CBS1995 x.jpg|ID used when WJZ-TV switched to CBS in 1995 Cbs1993.jpg|Promo ID from 1993 1994–1995 Cbs1994.jpg|Promo ID 1995–1996 cbs1995.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_c.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_a.jpg|Network ID 1996–1998 Screenshot_2016-04-20-10-34-19_kindlephoto-85368685.jpg cbs1996.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Fh9rQ0i0GVg775aBBIKsjQ11282.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #2 M8fyWRZyWyj2P5hjCg7eAA12576.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #3 GW242H181B.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #4 GW242H181.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #5 GW244H182.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #6 cbs1997.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Comedy Central On MTV.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) #2 1998–1999 Tl5_55bJ3qi_X1rPG8J8bg12295.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) cbs1998.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) 1999–2000 ksk3koBUeI4hPhLqQPEJOw11692.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs1999.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs we can move mountains.png|''We Can Move Mountains (1999)'' 2000–2001 cbs2000_a.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000 2.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) 2001–2002 Cbs2001b.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) cbs2001.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) #2 2002–2003 Cbs2002.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2002-2003) 2003–2004 cbs2003.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2003-2004) 2004–2005 cbs2004.JPG|''It's All Here'' (2004-2005) 2005–2006 cbs2005.JPG|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005) Cbs2006.jpg|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005-2006) #2 2006–2007 IBC 13 First.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2006-2007) 2007–2008 cbs2007a.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2007-2008) hYlM8Q1OJClx1nOVOazUsw29466.jpg 2008–2009 cbs2008.JPG|''We Are CBS'' (2008-2009) 2009–2010 Cbs2009.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2009-2010) 2010–2011 CBS2010.JPG|''Only CBS'' (2010-2011) 2011–2013 Cbs2011.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2011-2013) onlycbs2012d.png 2013–present CBS2010s 3.png Cbs2010s 3 e.png CBS_ID_2018.png Slogans cbs1970_a.JPG|''We've Got it All Together'' (1970) Cbs1973_a.jpg|''The Best Is Right Here'' (1973) cbs1974_a.jpg|''See the Best... CBS'' (1974) Cbs1976 a.jpg|''The Hot Ones'' (1976) Cbs1977_a.jpg|''There's Something in the Air'' (1977) Cbs1978_a.jpg|''Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On'' (1978) cbs1979_a.jpg|''Looking Good'' (1979) designed by Jane Simpson at Triplane Film & Graphics; special photographic processes by Tony Valdez at Lumeni Productions cbs1980_a.jpg|''Looking Good Together'' (1980) cbs1981_a.jpg|''Reach for the Stars'' (1981) cbs1982.jpg|''Great Moments'' (1982) Cbs1983 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1983) cbs1984 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1984) cbs1985_a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1985) cbs1986_a.jpg|''Share the Spirit of CBS'' (1986) cbs1987_a.jpg|''CBSpirit'' (1987) Cbs1988a.jpg|''Television You Can Feel'' (1988) cbs1989_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1989) cbs1990_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1990) cbs1991_a.jpg|''The Look is CBS'' (1991) CBS1992this is CBS.png|''This is CBS'' (1992) Cbs1993_a.jpg|''It's All Right Here'' (1993) your_on.jpg|''You're On CBS'' (1995) DZQX-AM 651 kHz.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) cbs1999_b.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) #2 cbs2000_b.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) cbs its all here 2.png|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) cbs its all here.png|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) CityTrust Banking Corporation 1982.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2002 a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2003a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2003) We Are CBS.JPG|''We Are CBS: America's Most Watched Network'' (2006) Cbs2008 a.JPG|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2008) Cbs2009a.jpg|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2009) CBSWeare IDs e.png Category:CBS Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Viacom